


A Game of Memories

by mariannerod



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Memory Alteration, One Shot, Passion, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod
Summary: Hamish Duke and Vera Stone met again but he didn't recognized her at first, but then flashes of a memory he had about her resurfaced.Set after Season 1, when the Knights didn't had their memories back.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A Game of Memories

It was a pretty normal day, except it was raining like never before. Vera had just arrived at the University, cursing and asking why it had to rain at that time of the morning. ‘ _I would love to be in my bed and sleep with the noise of the rain but nooo I have to work on these conditions._ ' Vera said, parking her car. You can say she wasn't very happy, she's a woman who loves her job, it's all she has besides being Grand Magus of the Order, but she hated when it rained when she had to work. If you could change the climate with a flick of a wrist, she would have done it by now. Vera took a deep breath before getting out of her car, and apparently the rain knew she was going out because the rain fell even louder. _‘Fuck me._ ’ She said and got out of the car. Unable to see well Vera tried to run to the back entrance of the university but steps before arriving at the door she stumbled upon someone. From the stumble Vera was going to fall to the ground but the other person grabbed her by the waist.

“Shit.” They both said at the same time.

“Sorry I didn't see you were coming.” The other person said, and she recognized that voice…

“Clearly, next time be more careful.” Vera said by raising her gaze and meeting his. His eyes were blue as the sky, and mesmerizing like hers.

“Do I know you?” Hamish asked, and that question took her a little by surprise. He could swear that he had seen her elsewhere, her eyes and her voice all of her reminded him of something.

“Well, I'm Chancellor of this university, I imagine you must know me, Mr. Duke." Vera said, smiling, fixed her dress and went inside the University.

“How do you know my name?" Hamish asked by opening the door and trying to reach Vera's footsteps.

“It's my job to know who works at the university, Mr. Duke. Everything is fine? I see you a little disoriented." Vera said, noticing Hamish's expression, praying that he would not transform into a werewolf at that instant.

“No, I'm fine. I just feel like I have met you before in other place." He answered.

The truth was that they didn’t spent much time together when they fought against Edward, but there was a particular attraction between them at the time. They both noticed but neither gave it much importance, as she was a few years older than him and Hamish thought Vera would never notice him.

“I'm sorry, I think you are confusing me with someone else. Have a nice day.” Vera said before he asked or said anything else, she couldn't let him keep talking to her. She walked to her office and closed the door. Why did she feel so nervous? _'What's wrong with me_?' she asked.

She spent all day signing and sorting the mountain of papers she had on her desk. Being in charge of the University and the temple was both good and bad. Now she had to be watching the wolves because according to her disciples in the order, the pulveris memoria was no longer working with any of the Knights.

Vera was almost finishing when the door opens, making her look up ready to fight whoever opened without asking permission.

“Who the-” She didn't finish what she was going to say because she saw it was Hamish Duke. “What to do you want?”

“I'm sorry but since this morning I've had the same memory playing in my head over and over, about you. I can see clearly, we were in a temple or something and there was something burning in the middle, but I don't remember what it was, I just remember you were there." Vera cursed and blamed herself for not bringing the pulveris memoria with her, because she said she wasn't going to have to use it in the University. Joke’s on her. “I remember very well that you were looking forward, the fire lit up part of your face and you didn't take your eyes off whatever was burning."

“First of all, Mr. Duke, this is not the way to get into my office, and secondly I don't know what you're talking about. Now you can do me a favor and leave my office, thank you." She said but he didn't move.

“I've been remembering little fragments that drive me crazy and this one has been the most complete I've ever seen. I want answers and you're the only one who can give them to me." Hamish said getting a little closer to Vera. "Please."

Vera was very indecisive. Of course, she didn't want to give him his memories back, the consequences would be serious, but she was sorry to see him so disoriented. Besides, she was surprised that of all the memories he had forgotten he only remembered when they were burning the Vade Maecum. ‘ _the fire lit up part of your face_.’ A weird thing to say, _'Did he_ _just said that he was watching me at that time?'_

"Who told you I could help you? You probably saw a movie and that scene stuck in your mind. It's completely normal." Vera said thinking she was going to get rid of him.

“It's clearer than water, Chancellor Stone, I know you can help me because I remember hearing that you had a high position in whatever that was, you can use magic. All of this makes me think you erased my memory or something.” He said. _'He is smarter than I thought_.' Vera thought. Hamish had come close enough to be just a few steps from Vera, which for some reason made them a little nervous. The attraction was very present. “But I wonder why you did it, then." Hamish said, he was getting even closer and he saw how she was shaking and looking at him with a hint of lust in her eyes.

“You're talking pure nonsense, Mr. Duke, be careful.” Vera said, noticing how Hamish was so close to her, Vera didn’t take a step back colliding with the wall.

“I don't think I'm talking nonsense Ms. Stone, otherwise I feel like I'm right, just like this attraction I feel and that I know is mutual.” Hamish said looking at her lips and turning his gaze into Vera's eyes. She looked at his lips and without thinking twice both were kissing. Hamish pressed his lips against her, gripping her hair with one hand and running a hand down over her side with his other. She lifted her leg up his side and moaned into his mouth when she pressed up against him. His touches were making her want to take it further until a ringing startled them both.

The moment was completely interrupted. She realized what was going on, and although as much as she wanted to continue that _situation_ she couldn’t, she took advantage that her phone was ringing and conjured the spell to make him sleep.

“Dormit.” Vera said and Hamish fell to the floor. She picked up her phone and it was Alyssa.

“Grand Magus I-” She started saying Alyssa from the other line, but Vera interrupted her.

“I need you to come to my office, the one in the University and bring me the pulveris memoria, as soon as possible." Vera told her, when she hung up the call, she conjured another spell to fix their clothes and to fix her makeup. A few minutes later Alyssa came into the office.

“Thank God, I thought you were lost or something. The dust?” Alyssa gave Vera quickly the dust she had developed hours ago.

“What happened?” Alyssa asked.

“He came to the office asking a few questions about the temple, he was starting to remember, and I had to put him to sleep." Vera said obviously omitting the part where they kissed.

Hamish was waking up and Vera took advantage to use the pulveris memoria on him.

“You don't remember anything about The Knights of Saint Christopher, nor Of The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose, you have zero memories of any member of the order.You are in the office of the Chancellor of Belgrave University because you wanted to clear something about your job and for mysterious reasons you fainted.”

“Mr. Duke, are you okay? Can you hear me?” She asked pretending that he fainted.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. What happened?” He asked getting up off the floor.

“Well, you came here asking something about your job and then you fainted.” Vera said sitting on her chair.

“I’m extremely sorry about that, Chancellor, it won’t happen again.” He said, and the look of embarrassment in his eyes broke her heart.

“Don’t worry, have a nice day Mr. Duke.” She said smiling at him and praying he won’t remember a thing.

“You too.” Hamish said turning around and leaving the office but before closing the door he saw a red lipstick mark on his shirt. He was a little confused and looked her in the eye for the last time. She caught that look but quickly looked away, evading his gaze. Hamish closed the door and walked away.

“Everything is okay, Grand Magus?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes, thank you, Ms. Drake. What you wanted to say earlier when you called me?” Vera asked getting up off her chair and taking her purse and things to leave the office.

“I think you should give the Knights their memories back. Is getting worse day by day.” Alyssa said walking along with Vera.

“I will think about it, Ms. Drake, thank you for your concerns. I will see you tomorrow in the temple.” Vera said when she got to the parking lot where her car was. “Good night.” She said and got inside of her car. She couldn’t help but to think about the moment between her and Hamish, how their lips fit perfectly and every touch on the skin felt warmer. She shook her thoughts away and drove back to her home.

He was there, in the parking lot and had heard everything. But that did not surprise him, the pulveris memoria never fully worked for him. The mark on his shirt confirmed that everything was indeed real, and he didn’t imagined what happened minutes earlier…


End file.
